Thea The Investigator
by Kaden-san
Summary: Thea Queen knows that her brother is dating someone but when he won't tell her who his girlfriend is, Thea decides to do her own rendition of Sherlock Holmes to find out the identity of this mysterious woman. Olicity if one reads in between the lines...
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This idea came into existence after I wrote the ending to LTTSWM and can be read as a stand alone one-shot or a semi-sequel to the aforementioned story.**_

* * *

Thea Queen knew that she wasn't considered to be a hard-worker or that intelligent and that she had the reputation as being a vapid, hard partier and mooched off her family's considerable financial funds. Still, her boyfriend believed in her and Roy himself was working hard to do a complete one eighty with his life so Thea felt a little guilty when she snooped around the areas of her family's mansion that Oliver frequently inhabited.

"Practicing your ninja skills now Speedy?"

Thea whirled around, her hands over her quick beating heart at the sound of Ollie's voice and she gave a shaky smile to her older brother. He stood behind her, leaning against the decorative wood-paneled wall and regarded her with amused curiosity. His silence unnerved Thea, his ability to stare without blinking for long periods of time one of his greatest weapons for getting people to talk and for a nervous talker like Thea, this tactic worked exceedingly well.

"No, I, um am just trying to see if I can practice your quiet footsteps. You know you make less noise than the cat?"

"Really?"

Even though Ollie tried to act surprised Thea saw the slight hesitation and that damn undeterminable twinkle in his eye as he remembered something amusing. Thea in her brilliant deductive work had determined that this twinkle only appeared when he was thinking about a particular something, like an event but the hopeless romantic in her that sat up late on Thursday nights eating ice cream while watching countless soap operas felt that the twinkle was about a certain someone, not something.

"Don't act all surprised Ollie. I can see through your act. What's her name?"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Nothing. Never mind."

Thea brushed past Ollie and skipped out the front door to where her friends were waiting to drive her to school. As she closed the car door to the sporty convertible Thea vowed to uncover that special, certain someone in her older brother's life and she smiled a silly grin at the thought.

* * *

**Twice now she has seen women's clothing in Ollie's room as she passed….**

The door to Ollie's room always remained closed and Thea stared at the solid wood panel of the door like it was an impenetrable fortress. On rare occasions like this morning, Ollie forgot to close his door all the way and every time his door was open Thea would contort herself into interesting positions to see what she could through the crack into Ollie's room. His room was the stereotypical male, clean on the surface but with various items being left out in random spots but the items that drew Thea's attention were of the female attire.

"Since when did you wear pink designer blouses older brother?"

Deciding to bite the figurative bullet Thea pushed Ollie's door open just enough for her to squeeze through and she walked over to the foot of Ollie's bed where the questionable blouse lay. She picked it up and the hint of flowery perfume appealed to her senses.

"Whoever this girl is, she has excellent taste in perfume. Now what else are you hiding in here dear older brother?"

Thea spun around in a slow circle and saw a pair of stylish heels poking out of Ollie's almost closed closet. She waltzed on over and smirked when she saw the definitely feminine heels on the floor of his closet.

"So maybe she's not one of your supposed many one night stands after all Ollie?"

Knowing that the longer she stayed in her older brother's room the higher the chances were that she would be caught, Thea closed Ollie's closet door and exited his room with a devious smirk on her face. She decided not to question her older brother just yet as she didn't have enough evidence and if she blew her chance too early than he would clam up tighter than anything Thea knew of.

* * *

**That necklace he wears and fiddles with was a gift from his lady friend, she was sure of it…**

On occasion when emotions were high or he was lost in thought, Thea noticed that Ollie would pull out a beautifully masculine necklace with a bat pendant on it and would either rub it or fiddle with it between his fingers. Thea had never been able to see the piece of jewelry up close because every time that she tried Ollie would laugh and tuck it back underneath his shirt.

_"It's a running joke between a good friend of mine and me Speedy."_

That was what her older brother told her every time she asked about the necklace but Thea's womanly intuition told her that his statement was only a half-truth and Ollie's interaction with the mysterious necklace confirmed her thoughts. Even now as Ollie, her mother and Thea sat watching a movie Thea saw Ollie fiddle with the necklace and her attention left the movie to that blasted hunk of metal.

"That's a well-crafted necklace Oliver. What does the bat symbol mean?"

Thea half turned to face them as she knew that Ollie couldn't lie to their mother and finally she would get some more information on the necklace she was sure that his mysterious lady friend gave to him. Ollie gave them a dubious look and looked down at the necklace like he was surprised it was even there. Thea scoffed but held her tongue.

"I was told that it symbolizes the awareness of the powers of darkness and chaos. Silly I know but…"

"It makes sense son and it seems to bring you comfort so tell the person who gave it to you thank you from me."

Thea was dumbstruck when her mother didn't press anymore than that and she squirmed in her seat. Her movements drew Ollie's attention and she fixed him with her best innocent gaze.

"Who gave you that necklace Ollie?"

"A person with a great sense of humor Speedy. Now shush, I want to finish watching the movie."

Thea pouted and slumped back into the comfortable couch at Ollie's quick dismissal and she knew she wouldn't get any help from their mother. Still, Thea had learned that not only did this mysterious lady friend (Thea knew it was her despite what Ollie said!) have a great eye for style but that she had a sense of humor as well. Thea filed this away for later review but a small smirk twisted her lips.

* * *

**Thea can't quite place her finger on it but Ollie has been more 'real' in the past few months….**

After a long day of tedious and often boring classes, Thea groaned with relief as she stepped through the front door to her family's mansion and she threw up her hands in joy. If she had to sit through one more lecture about the state of the economy in her basic economics class she would not be responsible for the destruction her epic temper tantrum would create.

"Classes couldn't be that bad Speedy."

"Shut up and consider yourself lucky that you skipped straight out of further education and are a natural at running your little nightclub."

Thea didn't even bother to open her eyes in her response to Ollie's sarcastic quip and she felt him take her bag from her outstretched arm. She smiled in thanks and opened her eyes to see her older brother regarding her with that all seeing gaze. It made her somewhat nervous and she mentally reviewed her day to see if she did anything worthy of reprimand.

"Yes well I would trade suffering through school over the island any day Speedy. Knowledge is power after all."

"So I've been told. I would ask if you would care to join me in eating some chocolate cake but you have this nasty habit of being more self-conscious about your figure than most women I know. Can I tempt you with an apple?"

Thea smiled when Ollie chuckled, a real chuckle mind you, and led her into the kitchen with one of his large hands on her lower back. His physical interaction made her smile widen as Ollie hardly ever touched anyone and kept a good six inches between himself and other people.

"What can I say? The island taught me the importance of healthy eating and it's a hard habit to break."

"I don't believe you. You are a regular at that diner with your buddy-pal Diggle and that is also where you take people for 'food dates'."

When Ollie didn't answer Thea stopped slicing a large piece of cake and looked up to see him struggling to answer. This made her laugh as it was one of the few times she could say she honestly stumped her older brother and she liked the sense of realism and closeness it brought her with Ollie.

"So what has you being honest twice in one conversation? Some healthy reprimanding from the oh so mysterious lady friend you claim not to be dating?"

Like always, Ollie rolled his eyes at the mention of his mysterious lover and he set a plate down for her to put her slice of cake on. He grabbed an apple and took a bite as he regarded her with that perpetually cool gaze of his.

"Oh no no no! This is not an introspective look at my life older brother! This is me prying into your non-existent social life and trying to find out who your mysterious lady friend is."

"Well now that your intentions are out in the open…"

Thea groaned and rolled her eyes. She stuffed a large piece of chocolately goodness into her mouth and glared at her older brother. He smirked and took another bite of his apple. Thea _knew_, she knew that the changing of Ollie's behavior was a result of his mysterious lady friend and she was dying to know more but her brother was like Fort Knox this afternoon.

"I will get the truth out of you soon Ollie. I will."

* * *

**Ollie has been smiling a heck of a lot more in the past few months…**

There were many annoying qualities that the 'new' Ollie came back with in Thea's opinion and she wouldn't even bother stressing about his over the top need for privacy or his not so awesome lying or that he was never around or…well there were a lot. The one annoying quality that annoyed her at this moment in time was the fact that he had an annoying, secretive smile on his face all day!

"Get lucky last night there brother?"

Thea broke the silence in the living room where she sat watching the news with Ollie and to her continued annoyance her older brother didn't even break a sweat. He looked over at her with that infuriating little grin on his face and then looked back at the TV without answering her!

"What is your definition of 'getting lucky' Speedy?"

Add answering questions with questions to the ever-growing list of annoying qualities. Thea sighed but smiled sweetly at her older brother and made sure to only burn him to half a crisp with her impressive glare.

"The horizontal mambo? Dancing in between the sheets?"

"Euphemisms you kids come up with today. No I did not."

Thea bristled at being called a kid but chose to ignore the quip in favor of continuing her line of questioning as Ollie gave her a straight answer for once.

"I so don't believe you. That is one goofy grin and that grin only comes from receiving the good stuff for any man."

"I'm going to not think about how you would know that and change the topic of conversation as I am still a firm believer that you're still innocent."

Thea smirked wickedly and sauntered over to stand in front of Ollie. She noticed that his gaze smoothly tracked her every movement and she marveled at how he remained cool under sudden pressure.

"Fair enough but only if you tell me what you're grinning like a fool for."

"I had a nice afternoon is all Speedy."

"Uh uh. Give me more than that because I know there's more."

"I don't ask about the details of your 'dates' Speedy."

"Because you don't ask. You want to know about my last night with Roy?"

Thea gave that same wicked smirk at the face Ollie made but she leaned forward and placed her hands on her hips. To her disappointment Ollie didn't cave and that damn twinkle came back in his eyes, which led Thea to believe that his mysterious lady friend had done this to him before.

"You're impossible!"

"Calm down Thea. Oliver will tell us on his own time."

Thea whirled around to see her mother finishing putting herself together as she looked ready to go out for a late night business meeting at Queen's Consolidated. Thea threw up her hands and stomped her foot.

"But mom he's hiding this on purpose!"

"And how long did you try and keep your attachment to that boy from the Glades a secret Thea?"

At her mother's knowing smile and warm eyes Thea flushed a bright shade of red. She heard Ollie chuckle behind her and she turned around to see his eyes crinkled as he smiled. Thea's indignation left her at the heart-warming sight and she decided that once again this mysterious lady friend was doing good things to and with her older brother. Heck she had never even met her but Thea was beginning to like her and her dreams painted up some pretty grand visions of what Ollie's mysterious lady friend looked like and how she would act.

"I'm getting closer Ollie and you're only delaying the inevitable."

With a particularly good hair flip Thea exaggerated her flouncing as she left the room and she smiled as she heard her mother and brother laugh.

* * *

**The trail leads to Queens Consolidated…**

The sight of Thea Queen walking into her family's business empire caused many heads to turn and others to do double takes. Thea ignored them with a practiced ease but she knew her appearance would cause a stir and she reveled in creating little upsets wherever she could.

"Yes, can I help you Ms. Queen?"

Thea tilted her head to the side as she read the man's nameplate and smiled a dazzling smile at him. For her to be successful in her little mission she needed to be in and out before her mother or her brother knew she was here and Thea felt an adrenaline rush course through her.

"Yes I think you can. My brother comes here for some small side projects like fixing computers and the such. I was wondering if you could point me in the direction of where he gets his help from? My iPhone was hacked and I need to find out who did it."

"Of course Ms. Queen. If you would follow me I will take you to our resident IT tech expert. This way please."

Thea wanted to gag on the man's over the top politeness and smarminess but his actions were to be expected as she was the heiress to the Queen's family empire and she followed behind him. She deliberately chose to ignore his attempt to look down her top as she fixed the strap on her heel and she reminded herself that Roy was the only one who could touch her.

"Here we are. Ms. Smoak, Ms. Queen is here to see you."

Thea dismissed the man with a wave of her hand and her eyes focused on the beautiful blonde who sat behind her many computers clacking away. Thea liked her right away as the blonde held up a finger to let Thea know that she knew Thea was there but would get to here when she was finished. This told Thea that the other woman wouldn't bend over backwards to help her and that Thea's reputation did not faze her. Something interesting as most employees were like the man who had shown Thea to Ms. Smoak.

"Afternoon Ms. Queen, it's my pleasure to meet you face-to-face and my name is Felicity Smoak. I like your top and those are cute heels!"

Thea stumbled for a second at Felicity's excitement and distractedness. These two qualities made Thea like Felicity even more as Felicity reminded her of Roy and how Thea didn't faze him either. Thea shook Felicity's offered hand and sat down when Felicity motioned for her to.

"Would you like some Oreos? I was having a snack while I worked, not that I slack off mind of course, and if I eat anymore I'm afraid I'll get fat."

"Sure. You fix Ollie's computers right?"

Thea's eyes narrowed as Felicity stumbled in handing her an Oreo but the blonde corrected her mistake in record time and smiled when she looked up. Felicity waved her hand and snorted.

"Mr. Queen couldn't figure out how to turn his computers on if it weren't for the IT department here at Queen's Consolidated. Yes, I fix his many unexplained 'accidents' that happens to his software and hardware."

"Ever consider dating him?"

One of the tricks she had learned from listening to Ollie and Roy both was that if one wanted to get an answer to a particular question one slipped it in right when the target was feeling most comfortable. While not as skilled as Ollie was at masking his expressions, Felicity did a remarkable job at trying to hide her astonishment at Thea's bold question.

"Mr. Queen is my boss Ms. Queen! I could get fired for even thinking about it."

"Pssh! Ollie always gets what he wants and if you have me helping than it will be a breeze."

"A fanciful thought Ms. Queen but weren't you here to ask me to fix something for you?"

Thea's eyes narrowed again as Felicity deflected the line of inquiry and put the attention back on Thea. The fact that an IT tech could handle herself so smoothly didn't fit the stereotype of women like her and Thea smirked.

"I suppose I could have brought something that needed your line of expertise Felicity but that's not why I'm here. You see my darling older brother has a mysterious lady friend and despite my best efforts he won't tell me who she is. I'm afraid that you are one of my first stops of many, and let me tell you there are many, women I plan on interrogating to see whom my brother is dating."

"Interesting but using the family name to get what you want is not a way to endear yourself to potential allies Speedy."

Thea jumped at the sound of Ollie's voice and turned around with wide, doe-like eyes to see her older brother standing in the doorway to Felicity's office. She looked back over her shoulder at Felicity to see the other woman grinning like the cat who ate the canary.

"You knew he was behind me the whole time didn't you?"

"That is a possibility Ms. Queen."

"The two of you are impossible!"

Thea stood up, fixed her skirt and glared at Ollie. He gave her a devastating knowing little grin and Thea turned her nose up at him. She turned back to Felicity and pointed a well-manicured finger at the other woman.

"You and I are going to lunch in the very near future Felicity Smoak. Count on it."

"I look forward to it Ms. Queen."

Thea rolled her eyes as she realized Felicity was hiding behind the mask of professionalism and she knew that she had to do quite a bit more work to get the other woman to open up. She brushed past Ollie with a naughty little smirk and just as she went to step into the elevator she turned back to look in Felicity's office.

"Oh my…"

Ollie still stood in the doorway and Felicity still sat behind her desk but even from where Thea stood the electric tension between her brother and the IT tech was palpable. Thea decided to screw the other women she planned on meeting with (even Ollie's exes!) and play matchmaker to Ollie and Felicity.

"I have found your match older brother and you'll thank me in the future."

Thea stepped into the elevator and when the doors were all the way closed she did a little happy dance and pulled out her phone. She speed dialed Roy and squealed a very girly squeal when he picked up.

"We have work to do oh boyfriend of mine. Serious work to do."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Credit must be given to OrisounAsh and you the reviewers for placing this plot bunny in my mind. OrisounAsh has written a good fanfic with shorter versions of some of these drabbles and has allowed me to expand upon some of them.**

**General disclaimer of I don't own anything **_**Arrow**_** but Olicity cannot be denied and Felicity is so much better than Laurel.**

* * *

Thea Queen walked down the second floor corridor that housed the family's bedrooms in the mansion and grinned a silly little grin at being the only one up this late at night. Or so she thought, but as she passed her brother's room she stopped because one, the door wasn't all the way closed (a rare occurrence!) and two, more importantly, more than one voice came from Ollie's room! Some deep, instinct told her not to open the door and enter her older brother's room and Thea frowned because a powerful sensation of calmness and laziness flowed from Ollie's room which was odd.

"What is one word that you would use to describe me?"

Thea's frown deepened and her eyebrows slanted as she heard the mysterious woman speak and she felt like she knew this woman's identity. She had also met her before, but for some reason Thea couldn't put a face to the voice. Ollie's quiet, deep tone stopped Thea's thought process and she focused back in on the conversation.

"Just one? You want me to use one word to describe who you are? Is that even possible?"

Thea frowned again at her older brother's answer to the woman's question, thinking his answer quite rude but the unidentified woman laughed softly behind the mostly closed door. The laugh reminded Thea of the intimate lovers from the soap operas she watched almost religiously and her curiosity grew a little more.

"Yes Oliver. It is possible and you are going to prove it by saying I am…"

"Mine. Everything about you is mine."

The heat and husky timbre in Ollie's tone would have made Thea shiver and swoon but this was her own brother who was speaking. Instead of swooning, Thea smiled and resisted the small initial urge to gag.

"Be serious. You already know that I am yours and you are mine. No one is questioning that."

"Fine. Let me think."

"Make it a good one."

Thea rolled her eyes and resisted the urge to groan because she didn't know how long Ollie would take to think of his one word answer. The new Ollie that had come back from the island could think about something for a really long time and Thea didn't want to be standing outside his bedroom all night.

"I can't decide between exhilarating or hypnotic. Pick one."

"Oooh hypnotic sounds interesting. Do tell me more lover boy."

The mysterious woman had sass and an infectious happiness Thea noticed and she wondered why Ollie would pick those two words to describe his latest lover. Beautiful was overused and she was glad he didn't say that but she was expecting something more…standard from her so-called playboy of an older brother.

"I watch you sometimes when you're not looking and every little action you do tells me something new and fascinating about you. The way you twirl your hair around your index finger, how you nibble on your pen caps when you're frustrated and how you purposefully swing your hips when you walk away from me."

"Oh you noticed that did you?"

"Minx."

The mysterious woman squealed softly into the night and Thea imagined that Ollie had tickled her in retaliation for her sultry question. This new side to Ollie surprised Thea because she couldn't remember the old Ollie (pre-mysteriously, dark and creepy island) ever having a conversation like this with the bimbos he used to date. In fact, if she remembered things right, Ollie used to avoid having any meaningful conversations with his girlfriends, 'dates' or one night stands.

"Okay! Okay. Hypnotic is good. I can work with hypnotic."

There was a lull in the conversation then and Thea went to step away as ninja like as she could when the mysterious women sighed. Thea stopped, heart hammering in her chest in fear of being discovered but she heard Ollie respond by a soft whisper.

"Do you miss the island Oliver?"

This time it was all Thea could do _not_ to bust down Ollie's door because this was a question she wanted to ask him since he returned but had always been too afraid to ask. Thea did her best to quiet her breathing and focused all of her senses on any sound coming from Ollie's room.

"Yes."

"Can you tell me three reasons why?"

Thea crushed her hands into fists and her fingernails dug into the palms of her hands. Whoever this woman was had a lock on Ollie and could get him to talk seemingly about anything more than Thea could in her best week.

"The solitude really. On that island…I knew whom I was and what I needed to do. Here, I'm lost between trying to be the old me and showing everyone else the new me."

"I wondered why you always lurk on the outside but now I know. And for the record I like both Oliver Queen's. You are trying to be the best of both of those men and I wouldn't settle for any less. That was a horrible audio thought."

"I find your rambling refreshing."

"On with the second reason before I burn up from embarrassment."

The interaction between Ollie and his mysterious lover made Thea smile as they were so real. There didn't seem to be any dominance or brooding from Ollie and his newest lover gave just as well as she got.

"The thrill of the danger. You never knew what was around the corner or if someone else would pop out of the woodwork. Every day was different and the fight for survival was…thrilling."

"What's wrong Oliver? You're tensing up."

"I know I said I would give you three reasons but could we talk about something else? Bad memories and I don't want to ruin the atmosphere."

"Okay Oliver. Okay."

Thea could just imagine the other woman soothing Ollie with her hands rubbing his chest, maybe tracing his facial features and running her hands through his hair. A few moments passed and that calmness and laziness eventually ebbed out of the room again.

"What of Laurel?"

"What about her?"

"I know this is going to sound silly and make me seem insecure and jealous but Laurel has been looking at you a lot more lately ever since her breakup with Tommy. I mean, I can understand the appeal she sees in you and she's your former girlfriend and…mmmm…."

This time Thea's instinct was to throttle her hormonal older brother because she knew that he had silenced his lover's ramble with a deep kiss. She rolled her eyes at the heavy breathing and soft moans and hoped she wasn't about to overhear the beginnings of her brother having sex!

"Laurel is in my past and that's it. She cannot see underneath the underneath and is still clinging to the past. You are my present and unless some cosmic screw-up happens…my future."

"That was…oh my…did you just propose?"

"No. I have more style and class than that."

"Oh. Good. Don't say things like that then you meanie!"

Thea smiled at the sound of a hard smack and Ollie's playful moan of pain. Real life was so much better than any damn soap opera!

"What is your favorite quality of mine that you like?"

"The fact that you radiate so much joy and at any given moment you will explode."

Shaking her head to come out of her fantasy world Thea focused back in on the private conversation and almost missed the next question. She was perplexed at Ollie's rapid response and thought he must have been joking or not telling the full truth but the silence was telling. In the short time Thea had been eavesdropping on the conversation, she now knew that Ollie's latest lover to be a rambler and have an adorable need to make sure everything was okay.

"I think that's the sweetest thing you may have ever said to me."

"Holy crow Batman I think I might have broken her! She's speaking in slow, steady, single sentence answers."

The mysterious woman laughed but Thea could hear the tears in her chuckle and knew that Ollie's answer had been right on the money. Who knew that her moody, broody older brother had a couple of sweet bones in his body? She would definitely have to tease him about this the next time she saw him…in non-eavesdropping, non-private places of course!

"You and your Batman references. You watch another episode of the sixty's version of Batman again?"

"I might have. That's quality acting you know."

Thea rolled her eyes at Ollie's childish tone but filed his love for Batman away for later review and use.

"Did you like my dress today Oliver? Oliver?!"

The sense of calm and laziness was sucked out of Ollie's room and from where Thea stood just outside of his door at the mysterious woman's last question but Thea could feel Ollie brooding even from outside of his room. There were several quiet murmurs from the woman but Ollie didn't respond and Thea worried her bottom lip as she waited.

"No, I did not. I don't like seeing you in red that resembles…no I didn't."

"Oh. I see. Well, I just won't wear red anymore then for a little while. Any colors in my dresses that you do like?"

Thea resisted the urge to bang her head against the wall as she felt like she had missed something spectacularly deep and informative with the latest short, private conversation between her brother and his lover. So much emotion bled through Ollie's tone and a whirlwind of emotions ran around Ollie's room.

"Oliver?"

The cocktail of fear, anger, disappointment, relief and worry was intoxicating and Thea wondered if this was how Ollie felt all the time. It was a very rare occurrence for Ollie to be so unguarded like he was tonight and Thea knew she had learned so much about her brother but there were aspects that she didn't want to know. How he could shoulder all of these emotions day in and day out, day after day for one and Thea needed time to digest it all.

"White. I want to see you in white sometime."

"You know, I could consider that the second subtle, indirect proposal from you tonight. Something you want to tell me…or better yet ask me?"

Thea covered her mouth to stifle her giggle at Ollie's lover's sly, dry question and she had to agree with the other woman. Ollie's mysterious lover squealed into the night again and Thea imagined Ollie had tickled her again.

"You want it that badly huh?"

"Duh! Can you imagine the rumors, the gossip and the tabloids of when you get married? And if _I_ was the woman to make the playboy billionaire and hard partier Oliver Queen commit to matrimony? Yes please!"

"I'll keep it under careful consideration then."

"You better mister, you better."

Thea knew the conversation had come to a close when the mysterious woman's tone betrayed her sleepiness and there was a loud, feminine yawn. Carefully, Thea backed away from Ollie's room, turned around and made it to the top of the stairs when she was pulled against a hard body.

"Eavesdropping were we?"

If her body hadn't recognized Roy's hard muscles and delicious scent, his hot whisper in her ear still would have made Thea's knees weak. Out of all the guys Thea had dated, none had challenged her and taken chances with her like Roy did and Thea's libido be damned if she didn't like it.

"Ssh."

Roy picked Thea up like she weighed nothing at all and carried her down the flight of stairs to the kitchen. He deposited her on a barstool at the island and leaned back against the giant, stainless steel fridge. Thea's eyes roved over him, checking for any injuries first and then just because she could.

"Stop undressing me with your eyes rich girl."

"Well you know, you do keep yourself in fantastic shape for someone who slums it in the Glades."

Roy snorted and Thea pointed to the refrigerator behind him. He rolled his eyes at her silent request but reached into the fridge for her chocolate cake. He cut a slice for her and smeared the first bite all over her face.

"Roy!"

Thea swatted his hand and pushed him away. She cleaned up her face and glared at him but smiled a second later at the happiness exuding from her boyfriend.

"I'd ask how you got in but you apparently have some of Ollie's ninja skills."

"A good boyfriend never tells."

"Maybe I could convince you."

The sultry, charged banter between the two teens was cut short when Roy moved in front of Thea before she could register his movements and she peeked around Roy's strong shoulders to see Ollie standing in the kitchen doorway. Or one of them at least.

"Hey Ollie!"

"Speedy and her boyfriend from the Glades. Easy there man, Speedy has an insatiable need for chocolate cake and she'll try to get you to eat some."

To her amazement, that was all Ollie said as he retrieved a bottle of water from the fridge and with one last stern glare, left the kitchen as suddenly as he came. Thea turned Roy around with a fist on his sweatshirt and he looked just as surprised as she did.

"That went better than expected. I've seen your brother before but never one on one and in a private place like this."

"Must be that woman upstairs in his bedroom."

Roy raised his eyebrows at Thea and his expression drew her out of her daze. She grinned and grabbed both of his hands in hers.

"That's what I was doing when you caught me! Ollie has a woman upstairs in his bedroom and I kind of intruded upon their private conversation. Don't give me that look! It was sooooo sweet and Ollie was being honest with her."

"Whatever happened to setting your brother up with that girl from IT at your family's place of business?"

Thea snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Then as soon as I have lunch with Felicity I can question her some more. But, I need to find out more about this mysterious woman as well and then compare which one would be better for Ollie. I can make my decision then."

"If only you used your smarts equally for academics…"

Thea went to retort but found herself pleasantly distracted when Roy pressed his lips to hers in a gentle kiss meant to calm her down. Still, Thea's excitement couldn't be denied and she deepened the kiss by pulling herself up to Roy. He supported her little weight easily and broke the kiss with a nibble to her jaw.

"Not appropriate for here rich girl."

"Take me to bed then lover boy."

All thoughts of the mysterious woman in Ollie's bedroom and Felicity from the IT department left Thea's mind as Roy snuck the two of them back up to her bedroom with Thea stifling her giggles in Roy's neck the entire way.


	3. Chapter 3

**The quality reviews and enthusiasm for this supposed one shot continue to inspire more chapters. Thank you.**

**General disclaimer of I don't own anything Arrow but Olicity cannot be denied and Felicity is so much better than Laurel.**

* * *

Thea giggled as she tried to cuddle closer to Roy and felt his chest vibrate as he huffed. She pinched his side in response and smirked against the crook of his neck when he hissed.

"I'm trying to do the nice thing here and keep you warm and you're making things more difficult then they need to be."

"I'm just so excited and nervous! I have this one chance to plant the seed in Felicity's mind to date Ollie and I don't want to screw it up."

Thea hummed her appreciation when Roy rubbed his hands up and down her back as she pressed herself to his front and his winter coat was wrapped around her as best they could manage. The young couple stood outside of a rather upscale barista not far from Queen's Consolidated and Thea knew Roy felt out of place. She chastised herself for entertaining that distracting thought and reminded herself that the person of interest today was Felicity Smoak and _not_ Roy Harper.

"I know you mean well rich girl but remember to let this girl make the decision. Don't just force them to be together because you want your brother to be happy and that you're reading too much into this."

"Are you calling me nosey Mr. Harper?"

Thea looked up when Roy eased her face out of his neck with a hand in her hair. His stormy eyes reflected so many emotions and Thea could stare into his eyes all day…. She shook herself mentally for getting distracted again and saw the corners of Roy's lips twitch. Thea just resisted pinching him again for that knowing smirk of his and instead raised an eyebrow as she waited for Roy's answer.

"I'm calling you well intentioned rich girl because I know how much this means to you but you have to look at this from other people's perspectives too. How will Felicity feel about you playing matchmaker with her and your brother?"

The maturity and proverbial wisdom in Roy's statement and then question stunned Thea. When she recovered her wits she promptly lost them again by kissing her boyfriend and showing her gratitude in a deliciously beneficial manner. His hands sank lower on her back, to rest just above the tight curves of her ass and he pulled her _that_ much closer to himself. Thea moaned into the kiss and her fingernails dug into Roy's chest from where her hands laid curled on his t-shirt. Roy broke the kiss far too soon for Thea and she followed after him when he pulled away.

"Easy there rich girl. I don't think you want to add public indecency to your already extensive record."

"Who says I haven't?"

Despite her sultry, risqué question Thea didn't look up at Roy like she usually did when she was teasing him because she needed to catch her breath from their heated kiss. That and the feeling of Roy's hard body to her subtle curves was entirely too distracting. She often wondered if Roy would look like Ollie in a couple years if he kept up his physique and Thea smirked at the thought.

"Naughty talk best saved for another time rich girl because here comes your lunch companion now. I'll be within walking distance so call me when you're done and I'll make sure you get home okay."

Thea gave Roy a chaste, gentle kiss in response and squeezed his hand as he walked away. She didn't say anything to Roy's last statement because one night when she ran away from her mother and the suffocating feeling of her family's mansion to Roy's house in the Glades, he told her more about his night when he was captured by Joseph Falk. After their emotional reconnection that night, the relationship between Roy Harper and Thea Queen changed…drastically. That night however, Roy told Thea as he held her close that he lost a bit of himself and his confidence so he always felt better when he could make sure she was protected. Thea understood the unspoken sentiment and didn't put up that much fuss when Roy made demands like these.

"Felicity over here! Glad you could make it and our table is waiting for us."

"That's handy and hello to you too Ms. Queen. Thanks for the lunch invitation. I thought I was going crazy by staring at pieces of seemingly random code all day."

"Oh it's truly my pleasure Felicity and call me Thea."

The two women walked into the upscale barista and the hostess plastered an overly bright, fake smile on her face as she saw the dollar signs over Thea's head. Thea was used to this however and handled the hostess with practiced ease. Thea and Felicity were seated, handed menus and the hostess left with a breezy dismissal from Thea.

"So has my goof of an older brother come to you with anymore technological accidents lately?"

Despite her overwhelming curiosity Thea asked her question while she had the menu up in front of her face and resisted the urge to peak over the top of it at Felicity. The other woman chuckled under her breath and pulled Thea's menu down with a brightly painted lime green fingernail. Thea looked at her wide-eyed, not thinking that the beautiful IT tech guru would have the courage to call her thinly veiled bluff.

"Ms. Queen, while I can appreciate the lunch date and the fact that you scheduled me to have an extra hour tacked onto my lunch, you have all the subtlety of an elephant in a china shop. Ask me what you want to ask."

"I…um…well…."

For a moment Thea's devious mind short-circuited and she stammered like a blushing schoolgirl who was caught by her parents making out for the first time with her boyfriend. She knew, even without putting a hand to her cheek that she was blushing a bright red and the heat of embarrassment coming off her face could be her own personal space heater.

"Let me guess since you have lost your train of thought for the moment. You think that there is an attraction or at least a sexual tension between your older brother and myself and you want us to explore one or both of them. How am I doing so far?"

"You are so totally not what I thought you would be!"

Thea's eyes widened and she plastered her hands over her big mouth as she blurted out her thoughts without thinking. Felicity took a sip of her water and her eyes twinkled as she watched Thea make a fool of herself. Thea felt like she was sitting in front of a very amused and very dangerous cat.

"I mean you were so polite and babbled the last time we met. Where is all this cool sass and confidence coming from?"

"I have a couple friends who have helped me gain as much confidence as often as I babble. Thanks for noticing my improvements and it makes all of their insufferable teasing worth it."

Thea regained her stride as she mimicked Felicity and took a sip of her water. She didn't speak again until after the waiter finished flirting with the two of them after they gave their orders. By this time Felicity had tilted her head to the side and regarded Thea with an amused and confident gaze. The silent challenge was issued and damn her competitive spirit but Thea rose to the challenge with a reluctant smile.

"So you are admitting to the attraction between you two or the sexual tension then?"

"I am admitting nothing but state once again what I think the true purpose of this lunch date is for."

"I should have expected such logical and concise answers from a brilliant IT tech so I'll come straight out and ask it. Do you have feelings for my older brother?"

Several long minutes passed as Thea coolly met Felicity's gaze and raised an eyebrow. She thought that she had not only regained her footing but pushed Felicity back onto the proverbial cliff's edge with her last question and Thea waited for the older woman to answer.

"Fraternization between higher ups and workers is not permitted at Queen's Consolidated Ms. Queen and therefore I think my own, personal feelings are rendered irrelevant."

"That is such a…brilliant deflection to my previous question! Why are you avoiding any conversation about my brother all hard-core like?"

"To protect myself Ms. Queen. Despite what you and your brother say, being seen with you while having lunch together and having him ask me to complete unexplained projects puts a lot of stress on me at work. People like to gossip and no one is immune."

Thea slumped back in her chair and knew that this conversation was over. Felicity was just too good a verbal duelist and Thea knew that the other woman wouldn't crack despite Thea's best efforts. If anything, Felicity would become more entrenched in her witty and clever deflections.

"What of your boyfriend Ms. Queen? You seem to have enough love and happiness in your life that you shouldn't be worried about myself and Mr. Queen."

"Roy? Why do you want to know about Roy?"

"Because I know that you had the best of intentions with this lunch date Ms. Queen and I would hate for you to leave here this afternoon with that gloomy expression on your face. Or is this a tactic and ploy so your cute boy-toy will have to cheer you up?"

The contrast between Felicity expertly dodging Thea's inquiries about her and Ollie and how she asked about her and Roy blew Thea's mind. How was this brilliant IT tech guru so good at controlling the conversation?

"You won't tell Ollie or especially my mother?"

"Pinky promise Ms. Queen."

Thea disregarded Felicity's action when she brushed her right ear for a moment (it's not like she had a earpiece or anything…) and then Felicity leaned forward across the table. Thea did as well and picked at her salad.

"It's getting serious actually and if you're willing, I'd like you to 'help' me with one of my own projects. Mind taking the rest of the day off work?"

"I'm all yours Ms. Queen. How may I be of assistance?"

Thea giggled and threw her napkin at Felicity's return to that infuriating professional demeanor. She would return to the palpable tension between Felicity and Ollie at another time but now it was girl talk time. She pulled out her phone and texted Roy that she would be busy hanging out with Felicity for the rest of the day.

* * *

"…oh come on! You hang out with my brother more than anyone else I know besides his bodyguard Mr. Diggle and you're telling me you have no idea what he wants for his birthday?"

"Despite your overwhelming confidence and belief, I am not the person to ask about Mr. Queen's birthday. In fact, I distinctly remember him mentioning how he didn't want anyone to make a fuss about his birthday."

Thea snorted, rolled her eyes and nudged Roy so he would continue to walk up the front stairs to her family's mansion. She felt him stiffen like he always did when he visited the mansion during the daylight but he opened the door and Thea pulled Felicity through the door.

"Well that's not going to happen. Ollie needs more cheer and happiness in his life and I plan on giving it to him."

"You saying I'm all gloom and doom there Speedy?"

Thea yelped and jumped towards Roy at the sound of Ollie's voice coming from behind her. She turned around once in the safety of Roy's arms and glared at Ollie who stood at the foot of the stairs in the foyer.

"Ollie! How many times do I have to tell you to make at least _some_ noise when you come up behind me? Goodness gracious already!"

Out of the corner of her eye Thea saw Felicity smirk and nod her head. Ollie caught Felicity's reaction and grinned at her. The claim that there was nothing going on between the two of them was total crap!

"Habits are hard to break Speedy. Especially ones that saved my life many times over on the island. Anyway, dinner's ready and I think I'll tell Maria to add two more plates to the table."

"No, that's quite all right Mr. Queen. I have so much work to do…."

"Um no. No thank you I mean. I have to get back to my mom at my house and…"

Thea shut Roy up real fast by holding onto him even tighter and looking up at him with her puppy dog eyes. He caved after a minute and with a soft smile Thea dragged him into the dining room. She looked back over her shoulder and saw Ollie and Felicity staring at each other in a heated, tested lock of gazes. Ollie extended his hand to the dining room and with a deep breath Felicity walked over to Thea.

"Well, it's not often that I get to enjoy such fine dining. Thank you Mr. Queen."

Thea noticed that Felicity faltered for a half a step and allowed Thea and Roy to enter the dining room first. Thea saw Walter's eyes light up from the where he stood at the table and his eyes crinkled as he smiled.

"Is your young man joining us for dinner Thea?"

"Yes Walter. You don't mind do you?"

"Of course not. Good evening young man, my name is Walter Queen. I have heard good things about you from our little ray of sun shine."

Thea stuck out her tongue at Walter for his comment but her relief and joy at having her family complete again far outweighed her embarrassment for Walter's nickname for her. She was equally proud of Roy who offered his hand for Walter to shake without any prompting and giggled when he remembered to pull out her chair for her. Luckily, all attention shifted to Ollie and Felicity when they entered the dining room and Thea watched with sharp eyes.

"Felicity! I haven't had the time to stop by and see you since you popped in at the hospital."

"It's no problem Mr. Queen and I'm happy to see you recovering so quickly. I like you better without that drab hospital gown and tubes sticking out of you."

Thea's heart warmed as she saw the easy interaction between Walter and Felicity and even her calculating, overbearing but well-intentioned mother made pleasant exchanges with Felicity. All of them sat down and dug into the scrumptious dinner.

"So what prompts you coming over for dinner Felicity?"

"Well Ms. Queen required my help with a few tricky technical problems on her computer and we settled them over lunch. Since we were on such a good roll we kept at it and well…now here I am."

Thea blushed at everyone's curious gazes, especially Ollie's but Thea was thankful that Felicity kept her secrets and what they talked about private. Roy eased Thea's anxieties with a hand on her thigh underneath the table and Thea calmed down. She almost missed the brief but electric exchange between Felicity and Ollie and her eyes narrowed.

"It would appear that you are rapidly becoming my family's personal IT tech Felicity and maybe I should jump on the bandwagon so to speak. I had no idea Queen's Consolidated had such a talented IT department."

"I…well…um…thank you Mrs. Queen."

Thea giggled into her glass at Felicity's embarrassment and winked when the older woman shot her a quick glare. For some mysterious reason Felicity's embarrassment died down quickly and Thea's romantic heart and mind decided Ollie had something to do with that. For the first time in a long time dinner this night would be a long, well enjoyed affair.

* * *

"Sssh! I don't want them to know we are spying on them."

"I don't think your brother's sharp gaze would miss us spying on them rich girl."

Thea didn't comment to Roy's whisper in her ear and she did her best to resist his oh so tempting nibbles on the side of her neck. After dinner everyone had split up and by chance Thea had seen Felicity and Ollie leaving the mansion from her bedroom window. She ran out onto her balcony, dragging Roy along (even though he was shirtless and she had somehow lost her pants leaving her in purple silk boy shorts…) and did her best to stay in the shadows as she watched her brother.

"What are they saying?"

"I don't know. I don't have super hearing."

Thea watched as Ollie said something to Felicity, which made the older woman laugh, and he opened the car door for her. Thea's eyes widened as she recognized the car as Ollie's personal project and as far as she knew _no one_ had ridden in that car except Ollie. Not even Mr. Diggle! Jealousy rose up in Thea before she squashed the emotion but Ollie had such a sweet tuned up ride and she was dying to drive it.

"Nice car."

"You have no idea. Ollie doesn't let anyone ride in it but apparently a pretty little blonde IT tech can."

"Stop meddling and let them be."

"Fine but you first have to admit that I'm right about _something_ existing between the two of them. They're just being extremely and annoyingly private about their clandestine relationship!"

Abruptly Thea's view changed from Ollie being sweet on Felicity to her shirtless boyfriend and she didn't mind…too much. His eyes were dark and he had a wicked but exasperated smirk on his face.

"Fine. I agree with you but-"

"No buts! Now, carry me to bed, let's have a good make-out session and then we can fall asleep."

"Don't push your luck rich girl. I'm not staying the night."

"So you say."

Thea didn't let Roy answer as she jumped up, forcing him to catch her and melded her lips to his. Her investigation would continue tomorrow morning and Thea knew she was much better prepared this time around.

* * *

**A/N: Even I have to admit that this is a filler chapter for an idea rattling around in my mind. Leave a review and let's see what happens next.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: ****General disclaimer of I don't own anything **__**Arrow**_** but Olicity cannot be denied and Felicity is so much better than Laurel. I even managed a subtle Laurel Lance dig in this chapter. **

_******A/N 2: This final chapter was posted due to the overwhelming bombardment of 'New Chapter' alerts from some of the other Olicity authors on this site. I wanted to join the sweeping movement dammnit! Lol. To date, the number of Oliver x Laurel stories is 52 and the Oliver x Felicity stories is 156. Write on Olicity lovers!**_

* * *

Thea Queen sighed as she sat with her legs crossed in a leather chair and she drummed her fingers on the desk absent-mindedly as she waited. Her obvious and loud impatience didn't seem to affect the man who sat across the desk and worked on his computer but Thea was determined this time.

"Ollie…"

Two weeks had passed since Thea had gone out to lunch with Felicity and manipulated Felicity and Roy into having dinner with her family. Since then Thea had dropped by Queen's Consolidated more than she ever had in her life before and flooded Felicity with gossip and small, side projects. To protect Felicity from the harsh and often rude gossip and rumors (Thea had lingered near the water cooler and the elevators a couple times…) Thea only delivered these projects in the official capacity of her mother's and Walter's approval.

"Oliver Queen you stop what you're doing and look at me this instant! Right now!"

"I've already told you Thea, I'm not going to tell you whether I have a plus one to my not-so-secret-surprise-birthday-party. Since I am being forced to attend this is my act of rebellion."

"And you call me a drama queen!"

Still, Ollie did have a point and Thea let the argument go because Ollie was attending and that was all that mattered. That and making sure Thea found out the identity of the mystery woman that had stayed overnight that oh so revealing night and whether Ollie was dating Felicity or not. Thea supposed there could be a slight chance that the two women were one and the same but Felicity and the mystery overnight woman were two different people entirely.

"You have my word that I will stay the entire night so I fail to see what else you want from me."

"It's your birthday we're celebrating Ollie, don't be such a stick in the mud about it. At least pretend to be happy about your family and friends coming to see you in celebration of your life's accomplishments and goodwill Okay, that sounded too formal but my sentiments still stand."

Thea stood up because she knew Ollie wouldn't give her anymore of his undivided attention and she exited his bedroom. The younger of the Queen siblings was determined to make Ollie's birthday a night to remember…and for the right reasons.

* * *

The day before Ollie's birthday found Thea running through _Verdant_, holding a clipboard in one hand and her iPhone in the other. She took it upon herself to plan and organize Ollie's birthday party and Lady Luck be damned if Thea let any detail go overlooked. No matter how miniscule or seemingly unimportant.

"Oh good! Put that over there. Yes, thank you."

Thea put a check in the small box next to party decorations on her checklist and smiled to herself. She might have time to actually go out to lunch with Roy after all if everything continued to run this smoothly and Thea shook her head so not to get distracted. This would be Ollie's first birthday since he returned from that oh so secret island he refused to talk about and Thea wanted everything to be one hundred percent perfect for her older brother to relax and mingle.

"Oh wow, the club looks so much different than usual. Looks like the decorations are coming along nicely Thea."

At the sound of Felicity's voice, Thea turned around and grinned when she saw the older woman standing there, holding a box of what looked like computer supplies and Thea raised an eyebrow at that.

"Do you always carry your work around with you Felicity?"

"No, not usually. I mean, yes I take work back to my apartment on occasion but… Oh you're talking about this box! Sorry, no, Mr. Queen wanted me to finish installing the upgrades on his computer in his office."

Thea smirked at Felicity's babbling and nodded her head slowly. The tension between Ollie and Felicity at dinner two weeks ago flowed so strongly that Thea felt like the two of them were in their own little world at times. Despite the tension Thea felt, she had no hard, physical evidence to prove that there was something going on between Ollie and Felicity but Thea _knew_ something was and she hoped Ollie's birthday party would reveal some interesting tidbits.

"Working hard for Ollie still I see."

"Well he is my boss so yes, I strive to complete my duties to the utmost of my abilities. That sounded awesome."

Felicity winced and her glasses almost fell off her face. The older woman corrected her glasses and flushed with embarrassment.

"I said that last bit out loud didn't I?"

Thea laughed and waggled her eyebrows. Felicity's lack of filter or 'word vomit' as Felicity called the trait, was something that easily endeared the blonde IT tech to people. She was refreshingly honest and original which Thea had come to enjoy in the brief moments she spent with the older woman.

"No need to be embarrassed Felicity. Your word vomit always makes me laugh."

"Thanks. I think."

Thea chuckled at Felicity's dry quip and pointed in the direction of Ollie's office. Thea winced on the inside as she realized that she had just missed an opportunity to see if there was something more going on between Ollie and Felicity by asking if Felicity knew where Ollie's office was. Not one to cry over spilt milk however, Thea whirled on her heel and continued to oversee the modifications done to _Verdant_ in preparation for Ollie's birthday.

* * *

"Are you sure that your plus one is coming tonight? Mom won't tolerate another cancellation at the last minute like you usually pull whenever the topic of female company comes up with you."

"I know for a fact that my plus one will be at my not-so-secret-birthday-party tonight Speedy. Relax and go finish getting ready."

Thea tapped her heel and crossed her arms underneath her breasts. She ignored Ollie's continued quip of calling all of her hard efforts 'not-so-secret' and studied her brother through her patented x-ray vision glare. Like in most cases when she barged into his room, Ollie was ignoring Thea as he smoothed out the non-existent wrinkles in his suit jacket and he turned around with an amused half-smile.

"All finished. When do you expect me to be at my club?"

"In one hour and if you are late there will be dire consequences."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

Thea closed her eyes as Ollie placed a hand on her shoulder when he strode past her out of his room and she followed after a minute later. She whipped out her iPhone and texted Roy to come to the mansion to pick her up. Her plans had started off pretty well and now she needed to get to the _Verdant_ to make sure they continued to go off without a hitch.

* * *

Oliver cleared his throat and fixed his suit jacket as he walked around the Mercedes towards Felicity's apartment. He heard Diggle chuckle and looked back over his shoulder to see that the other man had rolled down the driver's side window.

"Relax Oliver. The two of you have been on dates before."

"Never in public and under scrutiny. I told Felicity that this was a bad idea and that she didn't have to do this."

"And disappoint everyone? She wouldn't dare and she has been looking forward to tonight ever since your little sister mentioned it. Now suck it up, and go get her."

Leaving his bodyguard with one final glare, Oliver crossed the street and paged Felicity. He took a couple of deep breaths and reminded himself again that the good far outweighed the bad in this situation.

_"Yes? Oomph! Sorry, who's there?"_

"Everything all right Felicity?"

_"Oh! Hi Oliver. Wait a minute…you're here early! Aaah, why are you early?! Well it's better than being late I suppose and I'm starting to ramble. Come on up. Oh goodness that sounded slutty…"_

Oliver shook his head with a chuckle and he pulled open the front door of the apartment complex when it clicked open. He nodded to the man behind the desk, hurried up the stairs when out of sight and knocked on Felicity's door. He heard her stumble behind the door, mutter something and then pull open the door.

"Oh wow, you really need to stop doing this to me."

"Do what?"

Even as he spoke, Oliver's gaze kept sweeping over Felicity in her _white_ cocktail dress and if her subtle smirk was anything to go by, then she too was remembering one of their late night conversations. Oliver almost growled in disbelief when he aw that her dress's style was to wrap around her body and highlighted her toned but curvy form.

"Make my heart hammer in my chest and make me want to jump you because of how good you look in that suit."

"Well there's nothing stopping us and your bed is only ten feet away."

"Oliver! We have to go to your birthday party. You're the guest of honor for goodness sakes!"

Oliver shrugged and went to step inside Felicity's apartment but Felicity stopped him by pressing a hand to his chest. This put the two lovers in close contact and Oliver kissed Felicity before she could do anything. She pulled away after a moment and a silly grin crossed her face.

"Charmer. Come on, we don't want to keep Diggle waiting."

As Felicity walked down the hallway she swayed her hips and Oliver watched unashamedly. Without turning around, Felicity crooked a finger for Oliver to follow after her and she chuckled.

"It's not polite to stare oh boyfriend of mine."

"Jus trying to figure out if you are wearing any underwear or not."

"And if I'm not?"

* * *

Thea stood by the front door of _Verdant_, greeting guests as they walked into the club and collecting the exclusive door passes which consisted of a black card with a green 'V' on the front. She saw Roy walk in and kissed his cheek when he stood next to her. A few of her friends walked in next, drooled at the sight of Roy (Thea smiled smugly) and Thea gazed curiously at Laurel when the older woman strode in. Thea invited Laurel to Ollie's party as it would be rude if she didn't, but with all the dram going on in Laurel's life and the fact that Oliver was subtly off the market, it surprised Thea that Laurel came.

"Hey Thea. Is Oliver here yet or his he going to be fashionably late?"

"And have Speedy flay me alive? No thanks Laurel."

"Ollie! When did you get here?"

At the sound of Ollie's voice, Thea whirled around and glared at her older brother. She also noticed that he wasn't escorting anybody and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Where is your plus one?"

"She's here Speedy. She came with me."

"And _who_ is _she_?"

Instead of answering Thea, Ollie clapped Roy on the shoulder and drew him away while asking about how Roy liked working at the club. Thea huffed but smiled because she knew at long last that she would meet Ollie's mysterious lady friend.

"Which model or actress is Oliver escorting this time?"

Even though Laurel's question was innocently teasing, it still irked Thea that Laurel, arguably Ollie's most prominent and important ex-girlfriend would joke about Ollie's former playboy ways. Thea couldn't explain why this annoyed her but she didn't look back as she stalked off.

"Ollie isn't escorting some floozy tonight Laurel. He's escorting his girlfriend and lover."

Without bothering to look back, Thea flounced over to Roy who stood near the food table and her high heels clicked angrily on the floor. He rolled his eyes at her expression but handed her a glass of punch. Thea drained it, feeling better already and looked up at Roy.

"Where's my big brother?"

Roy nodded his head up to the second floor of the club and Thea saw Ollie standing by a column. He was talking to someone, his happiness evident on his face but Thea couldn't see whom he was talking to.

"Have you seen who Ollie is talking to?"

"No."

Thea scoffed and tossed her long, brown hair over her shoulder.

"Then we will have to do something about that."

Before Thea could step away and start her latest manipulation to find out the identity of Ollie's mystery woman, Roy held her fast with his arms wrapped around her waist. Thea started but then succumbed to his strong arms and quiet breaths in her ear.

"Rich girl, is your brother enjoying himself?"

"Yes but...-"

"And has he promised to stay the entire night?"

"Yes."

"Then relax and let everyone enjoy themselves."

If Thea could market Roy Harper's low, soft and persuasive voice she could be a billionaire all over again. As usual, her excitement and decisiveness waned and she relaxed further into Roy's strong frame.

"Okay. I'll give him another hour."

* * *

"If I could have everyone's attention please. Yes, thank-you."

Thea stood in the middle of the designated dance floor, microphone in hand and smiled out at the medium-sized crowd. Thea had taken Ollie's slight uneasiness with large crowds into consideration and had only invited family, close friends and a few people Ollie insisted on. Diggle's girlfriend Carly for example.

"Tonight we honor my charming lug of an older brother, Oliver, and his oh so colorful existence. Yes, Ollie, I can be nice to you."

The crowd tittered at Thea's joke and she smiled.

"Would the big, bad birthday boy come out and join me please?"

Oliver stepped out of the crowd, mouthed something to someone unseen and smiled as he joined Thea out on the dance floor. Thea beamed when he kissed her cheek and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Mom, Walter and Roy could you join us out here as well?"

Once her family and boyfriend joined the two Queen siblings, Thea looked up at Ollie with a raised eyebrow and devious twinkle in her eyes.

"Is there someone you want to call out here Ollie?"

Thea tipped the microphone towards Ollie and held her breath. Ollie leaned down and had a matching twinkle in his eyes.

"Diggle and Carly, if you would please…"

Thea couldn't help it when her mouth dropped open and she glared at Ollie. His grin widened and he shrugged his shoulders.

"You're so lucky that it's your birthday mister."

Ollie must have taken pity on her as he pried the microphone from her hands and faced the crowd. Thea saw his expression soften and he locked gazes with that previous unseen someone in the crowd. He raised his hand, palm up and smiled.

"Care to join me sunshine?"

When Felicity Smoak walked out of the crowd and took Ollie's hand, it was all Thea could do not to squeal and clap like a fan girl. She felt a rush of relief that her older brother was now dating a woman of sustenance and someone…like Felicity. She joined in the cheers and clapping when Felicity kissed Ollie and laughed when Ollie took their first public kiss a step further by dipping Felicity dramatically as they continued to kiss.

"Get a room!"

Thea laughed and joined in the catcalls at Diggle's comment. Ollie straightened and held Felicity close as he smirked at Thea. Thea raised an eyebrow but nodded in acceptance and took the microphone back from Ollie.

"Now that, _that_ is taken care of…DJ if you would please."

As per her pre-party request, the DJ played a soft ballad and Thea gave Ollie a pointed look. She took Roy's hand and pulled him away from everyone else to an empty place on the dance floor. Even though he wasn't entirely comfortable, Roy humored Thea in her silent demand to dance and Thea rested her head against his chest. From her peripheral vision Thea saw her mother and Walter dancing together, Diggle and Carly and so were Ollie and Felicity.

"I knew it was her."

"Sure you did."

"I did. Really."

Thea watched as Felicity tossed her head back and laughed at something Ollie must have said and her arms were linked around Ollie's neck. That same comfortable ease and laziness from that night Thea stood outside Ollie's bedroom, emanated from the newly public couple and Thea watched them shamelessly.

"Stop staring and let them be rich girl."

"You better be a bigger distraction then…."

* * *

"So…"

"So…"

The big reveal of Ollie and Felicity dating had been a few hours ago and the party had turned livelier. Of course Felicity had rarely left Ollie's side and when she did Thea noticed that Ollie's gaze followed her.

"What's it like dating my older brother?"

"Are you sure you want to know? He is your older brother after all."

"Stop evading! Everyone knows that you are dating him now. Spill."

Felicity's response was to hand Thea a glass of wine and smile secretively. Thea groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Out of all the qualities and traits you could have picked up from Ollie, you have to pick up his need for secrets? I'm going to need more wine."

"Oliver keeps his secrets for good reason. How are things going with Roy?"

Thea finished her glass of wine, coughed and waved a hand. She cleared her throat and pointed a finger at Felicity.

"Oh no you don't! I have you _dead to rights_ and you are not getting away this time."

"So you think. Do you know the best thing about dating the birthday boy at his own birthday party?"

Felicity walked past Thea and laughed at the shocked expression on Thea's face. Thea was stunned at Felicity's boldness and teasing.

"Getting the best seat in the house."

Thea watched as Felicity walked over to Oliver, pushed him down into a chair and lower herself into his lap. Thea remembered that conversation she had with Felicity back in the restaurant and she now realized that Diggle and Ollie were the ones helping her with her foot in mouth tendencies. A shame really.

"Clever."

Not to be outdone, Thea picked up the microphone and strode to the middle of the dance floor once again.

"It's time for the birthday boy to get his cake and presents. Felicity bring Ollie out here."

Once Ollie sat by Thea with Felicity once again in his lap, Thea had the presents brought out and stacked next to the couple. She grinned evilly and winked at Felicity.

"So what did you get him Felicity?"

* * *

_**FIN...for real this time!**_


End file.
